


Drifting

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up.  He’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

Sam wakes up slowly. He’s warm and comfortable, not always a sure thing in his line of work. He shifts slightly, and freezes. There’s a body pressed against his back, and arms wrapped around him.

There’s no reason for Dean to be in bed with him, even if he’s been hurt. There’s _absolutely_ no reason for Dean to have his arms around him.

He turns, cautiously, and as he does the arms withdraw. Whatever he’s expecting, it isn’t what he sees.

Gabriel is lying next to him, naked. Memories from last night begin trickling back. Memories of Gabriel kissing all down his body. “Did we–?”

Gabriel nods, his lips thin. “Yeah.”

He should be freaking out, but he’s not. He shoots a look over at the other bed, where Dean’s still asleep. He’d been nervous about having sex with his brother in the room, much less having sex with _Gabriel,_ but Dean hadn’t noticed anything, and after awhile he forgot about him.

He kisses Gabriel softly. “I’m glad you stayed the night.”

Gabriel smiles, a genuine smile, not the smirk he wears so often. He draws away, ready to slip out of bed, but Sam stops him. “Don’t go yet.”

“You sure?”

The uncertainty in Gabriel’s voice even now makes something in Sam’s chest tighten. “I’m sure. Dean won’t be awake for awhile yet.”

Gabriel sighs and settles back into the bed, and Sam nestles back against him. Gabriel presses a soft kiss to Sam’s neck and it’s Sam’s turn to sigh.


End file.
